Brother
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: Mandarin and Sprx ! Summary sucks! :D Rated T for safety.


_**"Brother"**_

* * *

BANG...

The red simians hand pressed against his stomach; his pupils contracted so hard that you could barely see them. He glanced down at his hand only to stare at the mass amount of blood in it. His pilot jacket was stained and had a large hole in it. He swayed a bit before dropping to his knees. They were battling Mandarin and his army of formless on the city and Sprx were some distance away from the time fighting, but all was silent. Mandarin stared down at Sprx dropping the gun that was splattered with blood out of his hands. Sprx free hand slammed onto the ground trying his best to hold himself up. Mandarin was exiled a long time ago. He wasn't the nicest leader, but he did play a big role in each of the team members lives. Though his heart had turned into stone, inside it was a soft part that had not been corrupted. He had a unique relationship with all of the team members. Antauri was his mentor, Otto was his little brother who often aggravated him. Nova was the only one who could take him head on so he kept her on a tight leash. Gibson was an unusual brother often times he and Gibson would have a cordial relationship rarely speaking to each other.

And then there was Sprx. He knew Sprx deeper than anyone else on the team even though they often bickered. Sprx was only two years younger than Mandarin and would normally challenge him whenever he felt that he was the alpha male. Mandarin knew that Sprx didn't care about assuming the position of leader, but being he feared that since Mandarin was the alpha male, and Nova the only female he would lose his chance of winning her. Mandarin did have an interest in the female, but it was only since they were the strongest members on the team. It was only natural. Sprx was not the strongest member of the team but Mandarin saw something in him that he didn't see in the others. There was something inside him that Mandarin just couldn't put his figure on it. He could break the others spirits, excluding Antauri's, but never Sprx's. Mandarin would often sneak extra trainings in with Sprx; pushing him beyond his limits. No matter how much he hurt, or how much blood he lost somehow he managed to stand each time they spared in training. Sprx was something else.

_Flashback_

"_Come now Sprx look at you. You're near death stop this and just give up all ready." Mandarin crosses his arms staring at Sprx. They were standing outside in the rain, Sprx was covered in blood. He wobbled keeping his balance glaring at the orange simian before him._

"_No, you promised you'd leave her alone if I win. And that's what I intend to do! Whether I die or not I won't give up." Mandarin eyed him._

"_Why do you want her so bad? She abuses you everyday and yet you continue to crawl back to her and allow her to stomp all over you over and over again. Haven't you had enough! She doesn't love you back!" Sprx stood there keeping his glare._

"_She doesn't have to love me back. She doesn't have to care. I care and I'm tired of you harassing her. She trains hard and you push her past her limits. You put fear in her! She doesn't have to fear you! No one does! And I'll stand here and fight until I win or die. It doesn't matter to me..." Sprx says in a deep aggressive tone though he was struggling to stand. Mandarin stared back in shock. He did not attack him again._

"_That's enough Sprx. You are no use to the team dead." Mandarin speaks in a stern tone._

"_No fight me!" Sprx lunges for him but Mandarin blocks his weak attack and pushes him just hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall onto the ground._

"_I said that's enough!" Sprx struggled, but managed to force his aching body up to stand turning to Mandarin._

"_It's either you leave her alone, or I'll kill you." Mandarin just stood there. He knew Sprx couldn't take him, especially not all battered up, but he knows that if he didn't grant Sprx his wish he would only end up killing himself. _

"_Fine, I'll stop with the limits training on her. Training with the team will be enough..." _

"_You promise."_

"_I promise..."_

"_If you go back on your word I swear I'll have your throat for it." Mandarin snorted._

"_Oh shut it Sprx. I said I'd leave her be! Now be happy or I'll take it back." Sprx didn't say anything else after that. He just nodded wobbling to the door trying to head back to the super robot. Mandarin sighs and walks over to him helping him inside the super robot and out of the rain.. _

"_You never cease to amaze me Sprx." Mandarin says, but keeps his head straight as they make their way to the tube that led to the medbay._

"_I try to add some spice to the team now and then." Sprx replies with a chuckle. He could laugh through any pain, but in a way maybe he never felt pain. Maybe the only pain he ever felt was the pain of a falling team member. Maybe that's why he tosses his life around to save them. Or maybe that's why Mandarin couldn't find it in him to strike him down._

_End of Flashack_

The others could take a hit, but not like Sprx. He had a love hate type of relationship with him. He admired his determination, and how he created strength when he was at his weakest point. But at the same time he hated how bold and fearless he was, how he challenged him. Though though all of this, Mandarin may of cared the most about Sprx than the others, and he would never know why. Maybe he did, but he just couldn't see it right now. He may never get to see it, because here he was staring at his fallen brother bleeding to death. His brother who rarely fell to his knees or showed any signs of pain. Sprx could take anything. He was strong. He had drive...he had will.

_He will get up..._

He didn't get up. He only dropped onto the ground his arm unable to hold himself up anymore. He laid there nearly lifeless and his life began to slip away. Mandarin dropped to his knees and and gently reached out to Sprx. He flips him onto his back and Sprx stares up at him; blankly.

"Brother..." He says hoping to get Sprx to get up and regain his strength, but Sprx did not move just staring at him. Mandarin tears off his black shirt and rips it so he could press it against Sprx bullet wound. He gasp and twitches underneath Mandarins grasp.

"We...were brothers...we were...a team...a good one...why...Mandarin.." Sprx chokes as he speaks. Each word being forced out of his mouth. Mandarin didn't have an answer for him. He had been corrupted a long time ago and there was no saving him. His good side was dying, only a small part of sanity was left in him. He heard the rest of the team yelling Sprx name. He turned his head to see them running towards them. Their faces full with rage as they soon spot the near dead Sprx in his hands. Mandarin frowns, but only Sprx could see it. He grabs Sprx hand and places it on the shirt that was pressed on his wound.

"Keep pressure on it. Every second counts." He says and he stands up leaving Sprx laying on the ground. Sprx was weak and his hand began to loosen unable to muster the strength to apply the pressure. Mandarin turned to see his formless defeated. He knew he would not win this battle. He was about to take off but he stops turning back to Sprx.

"You must get up Sprx. Weakness is not permitted in the Hyperforce. You have a duty to do." Mandarin speaks in a stern voice. He glances towards the team who were a good distance away, but were coming closer quickly.

"Sprx, my brother forgive me for what I have done, and what I will do. I am not the man you once knew. My soul is gone. I speak to you now as my old self, but after tonight that part of me will be slaughter by my evil self. My fall will be like the Alchemist, and you must do what you are suppose to do. Protect the city Sprx, protect the universe, and protect your family. It is your duty. I can not be saved, so the next time we meet don't hesitate to kill me." He turns his head no longer looking at Sprx. One more things popped into his head.

"She cares, just as much as you do, but she's scared." He glances back at him just for second and gives a small, barely noticeable smile before speeding off just when the team reached where they were. Sprx turned his head slightly as he watched Mandarin disappear to the other side of the bridge. The team did not pursue him. They rushed over to Sprx who was still staring in that direction.

"Sprx...SPRX! Can you hear me Sprx! Stay will us. Nova, Otto help me carry him!" Gibson said as stared down at Sprx. Nova and Otto lifted him up and they all made their way back to the super robot quickly. He knew he would be ok. That Gibson could heal him, but it would be hard to get rid of the pain that was left inside. He couldn't stand Mandarin with all his might, but they had some times, and he was family. There were times where they got along. Times where Mandarin was a true brother. Times where they all lived happily.

_Flashback_

_Sprx wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat in the corner of his room. They were not yet hyper monkeys yet and as the time counted down for their transformation things got harder for all of them. Especially for the red simian. His door open and an orange monkey walked in. He was about the same size as Sprx, just a tad bit bigger. He walked over to him and sat in front of him._

"_Sprx, why are you here crying?"_

"_N-nu-nova said sh-she hates m-me. Mandarin... I didn't mean to bother her, I just wanted to share my fruit with her, but I-I slipped and the tray hit her in the head." Sprx sighs roughly and Mandarin shakes his head._

"_I understand Sprx. Sometimes Nova can be a bit irrational at times. I know it was an accident. She needs time to cool off. Try talking to her after she does so." Sprx shakes his head._

"_I...I can't! She'll hit me again." Mandarin places a hand on his shoulder._

"_Sprx calm down. It's okay. She can't stay mad at you forever."_

"_Yes she can!" Mandarin sighs and thinks for a moment._

"_Listen Sprx. I'm going to tell you a secret about females. They can't regulate their moods like us males." He had to come up with something in order to make him feel better whether or not it was true was not important right now. Sprx looks up at him curious to what he had to say._

"_They can't?" Mandarin shakes his head._

"_Nope. They are walking time bombs waiting to explode." Sprx blinks._

"_But why?" He wipes the remaining tears from his eyes and Mandarin stares at him trying to find a good answer._

"_Well, in your case they just don't know how to love. See when a female has not yet claimed mate they can spiral out of control and become aggressive and mean, but after they have found a mate they cool down and are easy to deal with."_

"_So...what you're saying is all I need to do is claim her as my mate!"_

"_Well, uh yes, but but but females like Nova take time and patience. You can't just jump on her. You have to wait for her to come to you."_

"_Why can't I just come to her?"_

"_That's dangerous. I told you those moods are uncontrollable right now! Be patience and kind to her and she will come around."_

"_You think so." Sprx stares at Mandarin and he can see the hope in his eyes._

"_I'm sure of it. Now come the Alchemist has finished dinner." He heads for the door and Sprx trots behind him with a smile. Sprx soon paces himself beside him._

"_Thanks Mandarin! You're the best!" Sprx spots Otto and runs over to pounce on him. Mandarin watch the two play as they enter the dining room where the Alchemist was setting the table along with Gibson. Mandarin stood off to the side. What a good team this will be..._

_End of Flashback_

Sprx eyes slowly began to shut as his teammates rushes him back to the super robot. He blinked and glanced back at the bridge. He frowned. His brother had fallen and now he had to be destroyed. This was not how the team was suppose to be, but he guessed it would have to be how it had to be. He would good lose a friend. Mandarin deep down was a good leader just troubled as time went on. Mandarin was dead on the inside and Sprx would revenge his his death; by killing the very being that killed him. Skeleton King. He would fight to set Mandarin's soul free. It was his job, his duty. He was his friend, but most importantly he was is brother.

* * *

**I don't own the hyper force!**

**So something new here. So um check me on grammar please. Kind of tired eye may miss a whole bunch of errors. **

**Anyways, has anyone actually sat down an analyze why Mandarin went bad? Yes he is the bad guy and no he is not one of my favorite characters, but if you ask me Mandarin going bad is just like when the Alchemist fell into the grasp of evil. Maybe Mandarin was tained by evil the same time the Alchemist was, but he just didn't undergo and changes right away.**

**I personally believed that even though he as a rough and hard leader he truly did can about the his team members. So you see a tiny bit of the caring side of him come out before he is fully consumed by evil. I pictured Sprx and Mandarin to have a rival type of relationship. Like in a lions pride when two males take over a pride there has to be a dominate male, and the brother will often be bullied by the dominate one. **

**Mandarin could have ended Sprx right there, but his sane side came out for a moment. Oh the time period is before Antauri goes silver by the way.**

**SO, that's it! Sorry if the grammar is horrible. I'm tired and It's midnight. Bare with me.**


End file.
